Some underground drilling processes require that operators circulate drilling fluid, known as mud, to a bottom hole assembly cutting through subterranean formations. The mud, along with cuttings from the drilling process, flow back up the wellbore to the surface. The mud is cleaned, and cuttings are removed before recirculating the mud back down into the wellbore.
Gas encountered while drilling becomes mixed in the mud and is carried to the surface within the mud. When operators are aware that mud contains gas, the mud is typically directed to a separator before the mud is cleaned and recirculated. Since the separator may complicate the recirculating process, it is typically brought on-line only when gas is known to be in the mud. This knowledge, however, is typically gained only after compressed gas has been released from the return line at the shakers, causing an alarm and potential hazard as the gas escapes the confines of the return pipes.
The present disclosure is directed to systems and methods that overcome one or more of the shortcomings in the prior art.